Well, I AM Your Best Friend
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: An AU-like story of how Episode 4 could have gone if Harry didn't feel like being all attention grab-y (and by that I mean if he hadn't thrown that party) and had met Peter and the others at the door. NO PAIRINGS YOU PERVERTS!


"Think of it as a team bonding exercise," Peter said as the elevator doors opened to the floor of the Osborn's pent house suite. "Just without the costumes and fighting and stuff…"

Peter had gone with MJ's plan and brought along his team with him to movie night at Harry's. The team had given many protests but with some insistence from Peter, and some persuasion from Danny, they all agreed to go, and, here they were.

"I don't need a new friend." Sam still insisted. Honestly, can't he just take a break already?

"Maybe not," Peter agreed as he knocked on the double door, "But if you guys are gonna invade my life, it's gonna be on _my_ terms. Harry's cool, it's gonna be fun." He turned back around when he heard the door opening only to come face to face with the very topic of conversation.

"Hey Harry!" The brunette greeted, grinning at his frowning friend. "I came for movie night! And I'm not late! Plus," he went on, shifting out of the way and pointing behind him so that Harry got a clear view of the others. "I brought some extra company. Hope ya don't mind."

Harry observed the additional four for a few moments before looking at Peter, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. "Thanks for thinking about finally including me into your little 'Sandwich Club', but no thanks, I don't need a pity party Pete."

Ouch. Shot _down_.

Peter sighed, shoulders sagging and head slumping forward in defeat. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, it's _never_ easy. "Look, Har, I'm sorry." He said, looking back up at his friend. "Your my best friend and I know I've been ditching and bailing on you a lot lately-"

He was cut off when Harry added in "And leaving me with nothing but really crappy excuses."

"Yeah…that too…Look, Harry," Peter shook his head slightly, trying to clear the slight haze of it, "The point is, I'm trying here man. Please. And these guys really aren't _so_ bad." Said people had to smile a bit at that. It was nice to know that, despite everything, Peter would at least pass on a good enough word about them.

"Well, except for Sam…" Ok, maybe not.

"Hey!"

"Just give them a chance man. Please? And I'm really sorry for everything."

"You said that already." Harry stated. He then sighed at the pleading baby blue eyes directed at him. "Ya know," he started, pushing off from the door frame, "One day that Peter Parker charm of yours _will_ fail you."

A smile quickly (for some slowly) formed on everyone's face at that and Harry couldn't stop one from forming on his features as well.

"So," Peter started, "We good?"

"Only if you're still my best friend."

"Always." Peter stated, sticking his hand out to Harry.

"Then we're great." Harry said, gripping Peter's hand firmly with his own.

The beep of the elevator made them all turn back around in time to see the doors open again and reveal a pleased looking Mary-Jane Watson. When she noticed the sight in front of her, her smirk widened. She strutted by all of them and into the suite, stating "Another successful Mary-Jane Watson original plan, huh Peter?" She looked back and winked at them before plopping down on the couch.

Harry looked over at his sheepish looking best friend, eyebrow raised and a smirk of his own etched into his features. "Another _what_ Pete?"

Said male let go of Harry's hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment while letting out a nervous chuckle and continuing to smile at Harry.

"I had a feeling this wasn't your idea." Ava stated indigently, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chuckling a bit, Harry moved a bit, opening the doors to his home wider to everyone before he grinned at them. "C'mon," he said, motioning inside, "Let's see how much take-out we can buy with a thousand dollars."

And with that, a fun movie night began.

…and then ended like, half an hour later when Venom arrived but, hey, so life goes huh? Or at least, that's how it goes when you're a superhero…


End file.
